The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A spark ignition direct injection (SIDI) system directly injects pressurized fuel into cylinders of an engine. In contrast, a port fuel injection system injects fuel into an intake manifold or port upstream from an intake valve of a cylinder. A SIDI system enables stratified fuel-charged combustion for improved fuel efficiency and reduced emissions during operation. The stratified fuel charge allows for a lean burn and improved power output.
A SIDI engine may be configured with a low-pressure fuel pump and a high-pressure fuel pump, which are used for pressurizing respectively a low-pressure fuel line and an injector fuel rail. A pressure sensor may be attached to the injector fuel rail and generate a fuel rail pressure signal. An engine control system may control the amount of fuel delivered to the cylinders based on the fuel rail pressure signal.